<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semi-Full Disclosure by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062972">Semi-Full Disclosure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Articles, Death of Trans character, F/F, F/M, Hospital, Leo Luthor - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Nia-Kelly- Leo team up, Original Character(s), Other, Sequel, Social Commentary, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, background dansen, catco, cereal killer - Freeform, night club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of a rash of murders against Trans gender people, and the lost of a friend, Nia enlist Leo and Kelly's help to track down the killers before they can harm the next victim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semi-Full Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Notes: This is a Sequel to "Walking Tall" and this should be the last story in this AU unless things change. It's primarily from Kelly, Nia and Leo ( Name Lena changed to after coming out as Trans-gender) PoV. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TW: Okay, I'm going to try to be very specific without spoiling the story because I want you as the reader to be emotionally prepared for what is coming, though I assure you that things do work out; Murder of PoC trans Characters, attempted murder of Trans characters,  Dead naming,  vomiting, crying, mild-Severe Transphobic actions and statements are all going to occur. There's also electricutuon of Characters and ranting, hospitals etc. Please prepare yourself for those things going forth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nia</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her stomach was heaving. She stood back as the ambulance loaded Chaynal in. Her dress was still stained with blood from the three stabbed wounds and Nia's mind was still replaying the deep desperate gasp for air that Chaynal had made as Nia tried futiley to staunch the wounds. The slash towards Chaynal's throat made it clear how bleak things were before the ambulance even arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to scream or cry or vomit at the moment. Her stomach felt seconds away from betraying her will at any moment. She wasn't about to bend to it though. She staunchly ignored the blood that stained her own green mini dress as brainy came running up. His earlier black skinny jeans and shirt had now been replaced with his usual purple legion suit and natural green appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nia." He stopped just short of pulling her into a hug. Instead he held out a tiny note card. " I found it propped against the front door to <em> Spankie's. </em>It was left deliberately. "</p>
<p>"It's them again." It was not even a question. Nia looked at the emblem on the front of the card. It was like a joker calling card with flame on the background behind the head, burning a tiny Trans pride flag. Sick but identifiable. She knew what would be next and she already regretted holding the card as she flipped it over to read the latest depravity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lady boys' like Chaynal  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Give real women hell </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We seek to clean the slime </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And deliver you all from the spell </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> God says, for unclean desires  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kill it with fire </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fires in short supply </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So by the knife this one will die  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> -Heckler </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia barely suppressed the desire to crumpled the card up and destroy it. It was evidence though. She had to keep it. This was the 7th time in 2 months they had struck. 2 times this happened in the last few weeks. Most of the names echoed in her head.<em> Jazzaline, Ashanti, Claire, Michelle, Dana etc… </em></p>
<p> Chaynal was the first Trans woman she had personally known that this Heckler attacked. Yvette had just introduced her to the group a few weeks ago. Part of Nia wished she'd investigated more when they attacked <em> Spankie's </em>month ago attempting to burn it down.</p>
<p>"Nia! " Dedrianna came running up as best she could in her 3 inch heels and purple off the shoulder dress. Yvette was right on her heels.. She stopped a little short when she saw Brainy" We gotta go. They're taking her to Mercy Hospital."</p>
<p>"I already called an uber around the corner up there," Yvette explained while pointing up the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd that had been inside the club earlier had been mostly pouring out over the past few minutes.</p>
<p>"Go ahead." Brainy nodded. </p>
<p>Nia loved that he understood her so completely and effortlessly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>             .            .             .             .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to the hospital was fairly quick but also possibly one of the longest 18 minutes of Nia's life. Getting into a waiting area was shockingly more easy than expected though that was probably because Chaynal had listed Yvette as her emergency contact on everything  which at least managed to grease the wheels to get them through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They found themselves waiting in a generic waiting room area anxious for any news. The fact that anyone would choose to harm Chaynal was despicable.  Out of all the people anyone could meet, why Chaynal? She was vibrant and pretty. She laughed freely and smiled from the inside out. She had a bit of a dirty mouth and flirty personality. She was also smart as anyone. She was a journalist for <em> Out </em>magazine and had been for quite some time. Nia would even say she saw her as a bit of a mentor figure. Why her? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?" Yvette spoke up. The anguish was clear in her voice.</p>
<p>Nia was quiet for a few moments before collecting herself to speak. "Chay was stabbed. It looks like it's the same assholes as before."</p>
<p>"Is she gonna-"</p>
<p>"I- I don't know." Nia stood up as she finished explaining the situation. She had noticed a doctor approaching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yvette Morrison?" The woman asked as she approached.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I'm doctor Montgomery. You're listed as next of kin and emergency contact.  We need to uhm- explain the situation so we can decide a course." The doctor sounded like she was choosing her words carefully while aldo trying to determine who exactly Yvette was to Chaynal. "Perhaps we could talk more privately." She seemed reluctant to talk in front of Nia and Dedrianna. </p>
<p>"They're family. " Yvette insisted as she picked up on the non verbal statement.</p>
<p>"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds. There has been a lot of blunt force trauma to hi-"she stopped, clearly mentally correcting herself, "-to the victim's genitals and legs. We may need to discuss a treatment plan depending on what is deemed best. Things are not looking good."</p>
<p>It was a somber and demoralizing admission. The whole room seemed to dim as the very real possibility of Chaynal dying hung over them. Yvette turned looking at Nia as if checking for a Cue. Nia found herself nodding rather numbly. Yvette nodded at the doctor before following her a few feet away. She obviously wanted to spare them from needing to hear any more painful details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nia!" Leo yelling her name, pulled Nia out of her momentary spiral of thought as both Kelly and Leo approached.</p>
<p>Kelly looked as if she'd been awoken in a rush. She wore only a simple pair of black sweat pants and black t-shirt with the logo from that new charity organization magazine for Black women. Her hair was much looser than normal.  Leo looked like he had just come straight from the office but still seemed somehow perfectly quafed. His hair which he had recently finally cut, was in one of those artsy man buns. If it wasn't for the slight misalignment of the buttons on the dark blue sweater he wore one would have no clue that he felt anxious at all.</p>
<p>"Brainy called us," Kelly explained quietly as she drew closer.</p>
<p>"Kara's out looking. We're going to find whoever has been doing this." Leo stated it like a forgone conclusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedrianna had been standing back a few feet, unused to being in a non work setting with her boss, Nia figured. It could have just been a desire not to crumble to pieces though.</p>
<p>"Miss Olsen." She greeted politely but restrained. </p>
<p>Kelly wasn't one for formality as Nia herself knew, and she wasn't surprised to see her friend step closer to her other friend offering some quiet words of comfort.</p>
<p>Nia was sure that it would be a long night as she waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                .             .               .              .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Two days later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia lay on bed. The past few days had passed as a blur. Ever since the doctor had announced that Chaynal had passed and, <em> "I'm sorry. We did all we could. The blood loss was just too extensive," </em>things had been rather somber since then. Chaynal's Aunt, who was really the only person in her birth family who seemed to care, had been devastated when they finally contacted her. Nia for her part had found herself vacilating wildly between depression and rage the past couple of days.</p>
<p>She had failed. She had failed to save her community. They were being killed under her nose while she was dumbfounded, devastated and powerless. Did she even deserve the mantle of <em> Dreamer </em>right now? That question ate at her. It haunted her. Each case was like a fist slamming into her skull and gut; she felt paralyzed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RING!!</p>
<p>The ring of her cellphone pulled her attention away from lambasting herself for her perception of her own failure. </p>
<p>"Hello." She recognized Dedrianna's number on the phone as she answered. </p>
<p>"Nia! Oh my god! Gabriella is missing!" Dedrianna was urgent and frantic. She had totally bypassed any polite o formal greeting. </p>
<p>"What?" Nia's full attention shifted immediately. </p>
<p>"Her boyfriend said she left to buy groceries like 9 hours ago. She hasn't called or responded to any text or phone calls!" </p>
<p>"Which grocery store? Did he-"</p>
<p>"The police don't care. They never do. Plus they say she hasn't been missing long enough. "</p>
<p>"De-"</p>
<p>"Yvette said you have some way of contacting <em> Dreamer. </em>She's the only one that would care about us the way people should. We have to do something before Gabriella ends up like Chay. " The tears and distress in Dedrianna's voice was evident through the phone."</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I can get some help. We're gonna find Gabriella." Nia was not gonna let anyone else kill any of her people again. She couldn't go through that again, even if she had to kill to make this stop. "De, is Yvette still with you?"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Good. You guys stay together and stay safe. I'm gonna...gonna call dreamer okay. I'll talk to you soon."</p>
<p>"Be safe."</p>
<p>Nia hung up the phone. She took a second to collect herself, then she was up out of bed and running towards her closet as she dialed Leo's number. She was gonna need some help with this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                .             .             .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(The Heckler)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared down at the prey, bound and gagged on the floor inside the cage. Barely controlled disgust and anger rolled through her body as she regarded...what was this ones' name? Oh yes, Gabriella. No matter. That wasn't his real name, just like "Sarah" wasn't Brian's real name. They were all the same; Just like Brian had been; Liars, deceivers, sick sexual fetishiest, and abusers. </p>
<p>Years of lies and torment and Brian had practically walked away Scott free. Throwing on a dress and calling himself a woman had placed his feelings above her life. She still had fractures that ached her even after healing and bruises with his fingerprints prints. She was gonna get rid of them all though, one by one if she had to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Author's notes: Trigger warning for mild to severe transphobia, conversation therapy, and torment in the form of electrical shock, as well as dead naming. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jessica." Stezmen's voice interrupted her. </p>
<p>Stezmen was one of the few good men in her opinion. He was a real man. She fancied herself to be his muse. He had really become her right hand and as a bonus he baked too.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p> "Do you need me to do anything else? Would you like to begin?" Stezmen asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jessica looked around. "Get our guest placed in the chair." She was finally ready to attempt phase 2 of her plans. The killing of these deviants had been fine and mostly ignored outside their little circles but now she wanted to try her hand at fixing them and cleansing this obsession with Fantasy and dressup from their minds before having to kill them.</p>
<p>Stezman opened the cage, dragging the prisoner out of the cage and bringing him towards the chair they had set up. <em> Gabriella </em> struggled against the rope futiley as they awoke. Jessica simply watched as Stezmen forced the subject into the chair and a swift back hand rendered <em> Gabriella </em>more compliant as Stez fitted the re-education head probe onto the subjects' head. It would deliver educational shocks to his head when it was neccesary.</p>
<p>Stezmen removed the rope a bit and strapped down the subjects' right hand and then left afterwards. "It's done." Stezmen declared. He stepped back to check his work before nodding. </p>
<p>"Excellent. "</p>
<p>"And the controller." Stez handed it to her before nodding slightly.</p>
<p>"That will be all for the moment," Jessica told him. She tapped the first button on the control zapping their guest with a low level compliance jolt and drawing a rapid scream and surprised thrashing momentarily. </p>
<p>"Wh- why are you doing this?"</p>
<p>"What's your real name?"</p>
<p><em> Gabriella </em>coughed. "Gabriella. It's Gabriella. "</p>
<p>Jessica hit the button on the compliance helmet, jolting the subject again. "No. Stop lying. We both know that's not true. Stop lying to yourself. Have some dignity."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was going to be a long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>             .             .             .             .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Leo)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo watched Nia carefully as she sat Meditating on the couch in the WatchTower. She was reaching for a sign or a vision. The last twenty minutes Leo had been going back and forth searching cameras around the grocery store that Gabriella's boyfriend said she went to. The last sighting they had of her was from the parking lot. A petite and frantic looking woman of about 30 or so had run up to Gabriella a few feet outside the store and appeared to be asking for help. Gabriella followed the woman and then a man seemed to emerge from the store following both women. He was tall, dark haired and ambiguous looking. Leo was wondering if they had found the attacker. They may very well have two people to rescue if they had. Unfortunately the camera had not shown where they headed. It didn't have the range to cover more than half the parking lot.</p>
<p>"Uugh…" Nia came out of her dream state sound agitated like she had forcibly pulled herself out. "Stop!" She was yelling at someone or something as if still blurring between the vision vs reality.</p>
<p>"Nia? Hey. Hey." Leo stepped closer to Nia, not wanting to upset or startle her. As he stepped closer, the dampness of tears was evident in Nia's eyes. </p>
<p>"They're torturing her! Or they will be or-"Nia was frantically speaking. The urgency in her voice was enhanced as she stood up off the couch in a rush.</p>
<p>"Did you see where?"</p>
<p>"A basement.  There's a man there-"</p>
<p>"But where-?"</p>
<p>There was a ringing noise like a church bell during my vision."</p>
<p>"Like the holy West Mass church?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"So, on the south west side of town. That narrows it down. " Leo thought out loud.</p>
<p>"Did you find anything?"</p>
<p>Leo gestured to the screen.  "There's some video. Looks like some guy followed Gabriella and a woman through the parking lot. "</p>
<p>Nia looked at the screen for a moment. " That's him!" She declared. " There's someone else too. I didn't see that woman in the vision though; it was just Gabriella being tortured."</p>
<p>"By him?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Who is she?" Leo pondered this as he walked back over to the computer to do some research.</p>
<p>"Maybe- maybe she's involved." Nia whispered the thought out loud as her brain still tried to process her vision more.</p>
<p>"What makes you-"</p>
<p>"Women can be just as despicable and exclusionary to us as men. There's no reason to think a woman wouldn't commit violence against a Trans-woman." Nia seemed to be choosing her wording carefully. </p>
<p>Leo took a few minutes to absorb that information while searching the screen. "Oh my god," he declared as some facial recognition information finally came up about the woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"You- you might be right."</p>
<p>"What is it?" Nia moved closer.</p>
<p>"This woman, she's Jessica Quelmen."</p>
<p>Nia didn't speak for a moment. </p>
<p>"She apparently sued-"</p>
<p>"I remember this one. The Quelman case was kinda a thing a few years ago." Nia explained as she cut them off. "She filed a lawsuit to have her ex moved to a male prison after the rape conviction and was denied or somethinglike that or it reversed. It was-" Nia paused. " It was rather big news in the community when it happened.  She sighted evidence claiming that her ex identity as a Trans woman was invalid and- it was all really-really complicated."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo read the screen intently as Nia explained the situation. "Wow. That's- It says that, <em> " Sarah McAlister, originally known as Brian McAlister, was sentenced to 15 years for agrivared battery, assualt and penatrive Rape of her then Girlfriend as well as another woman. McAlister was sentenced to serve her time in the West National City Penetentary and correction center for women. The sentence was appealled by the victim, who argued that, as a person born into the male sex class and a registered and convicted sexual offender, McAlister should serve time in a prison for men. The appeal worked. Unfortunately after an incident in the State Men's correctional Facilty, that resulted in McAlister suffering sexual battery it was concluded that housing McAlister,  with men, violated her civil  human rights as a Trans woman." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. It was-" Nia trailed off </p>
<p>"So this is all revenge then?" Leo pondered out loud. </p>
<p>"Yeah. And every Trans Woman in the city is the target." Nia was distressed.</p>
<p>"We need to find Gabriella."</p>
<p>"Where's-?</p>
<p>"Jessica's address is still here in the city and it's on the southwest side of town near the Mass. It's 1236 South Nare Street. " Leo read off the address information. </p>
<p>"That must be it. Let's go." Nia wasted no time headed towards the door.</p>
<p>"Wait. Shouldn't we call for-"</p>
<p>"No time to wait."</p>
<p>There really was no time to lose. Leo followed after Nia as he picked up his phone dialing The emergency superfriends group chat to send a message. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              <b>.              .                .              .</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Kelly)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly was sprinting as fast as she could , down the stairs and out the door as she responded to Leo's emergency message. </p>
<p><em> Don't do anything rash. </em>The thought raced to her brain as she thought over the events of the last few days.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>                .            .               .             .</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>(2 days ago)</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "No!" Yvette nearly collapsed as the doctor finished whispering some new information to her.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kelly looked on sympathetically.  She was familiar with the anguish of hearing unchangeable news as a love ones' life slipped through your fingers. The past few hours as they had waited impatiently in solidarity to see if Chaynal would be alright had been heart wrenching. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  Kelly had followed Nia to the bathroom to let her friend cry into a hug away from prying eyes and Nia's self recrimination about how this was all her fault for failing as Dreamer had torn at Kelly's warring desire to offer comfort vs her desire to not undermine Nia's feelings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Everything was exhausting and painful. It felt like the doctors were not doing enough. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "There has to be something-" Yvette was adamantly and passionately speaking to the Doctor.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm sorry,  we did all we could. The blood loss was just too extensive. " The whispered words seemed to echo louder than they should of and envelop the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You said you would-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm sorry. " </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Kelly took in the scene with both empathy and professional observation. Dedrianna was sitting on a chair looking down trodden as Nia sat closer to her whispering something that seemed to calm De' down.  It occured to Kelly how different Dedrianna felt outside the usual work environment or casual drinks. She looked younger and smaller, almost more delicate, like the weight of the news about Chaynal was crushing her. Kelly found herself gravitating back towards the Two as Yvette walked back over,  having finished her conversation with the doctor.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Leo had been whispering and talking to Kara inna corner seat for the passed 20 minutes since his girlfriend had arrived at the hospital. Kara had smell slightly of smoke and explained to the group that she had seen Supergirl putting out a small fire that someone attempted to set off for a second time near 'Spankie's back door after Chaynal was attacked. That said it all right there. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                .             .             .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Kelly)- Present </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She jumped quickly into the simple looking, black Mercedes with tinted windows as it paused in front of her for all of 3 seconds. She had barely closed the door when Leo hit the gas again as she pulled on a seat belt.</p>
<p>"I came prepared." She held up her right arm which held the device for her portable Guardian shield. </p>
<p>"Perfect. There's some more gear in the trunk. " Nia was in her Dreamer suit, with a leather Jacket over it. She seemed rather focused at the moment. </p>
<p>"So-"</p>
<p>"We found the killer," Leo explained.</p>
<p>"That was in the message. Is anyone else-"</p>
<p>"They'll be there. There's no time to waste."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nias phone rang then. "Crap. I forgot to call Yvette or Dedrianna back.</p>
<p>There definitely was  no time to waste at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>              .              .             .             .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(Heckler)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> " </em>I can do this all day" Jessica was irritated.  The subject refused to follow directions and had begun to become unresponsive. </p>
<p>"Jess?" Stez, who stood back a few feet called her. " I found some information about our friend here." He came forward, handing her a paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Trigger warnings: Dead naming, attempted murder, insuation of rape, mentions of past murder, Mild to severe physical and mental torture etc, in up coming section</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> " </em>Gabriella Hernandez, Born Rafael Hernandez. " She read the information off the paper. " Born April 14th, 1995." </p>
<p>The subject looked up at her, seeming put off by the words as if they were a physical attack. She had him right at the breaking point now. </p>
<p>"Ga-Gabrie-"</p>
<p>"It says you were arrested in 2016 for misdemeanor solicitation. So deception is not new to you huh?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should simply get rid of this one?" Stezmen spoke up.</p>
<p>"Why are you-" Rafael attempted to question what was happening. </p>
<p>"Because you and your band of delusional freaks have destroyed enough of my life and my dreams, with your fantasy within a fantasy of dress up games!" Stezmen's words cut crisply and harshly across the room."</p>
<p>Jessica couldn't help but think of the deception Stez had faced after his ex fiance revealed the truth. The lies and deception he had undergone still hurt him. Stezman had been practically inconsolable and after he found comfort in the arms of a real woman, the woman he had thought was Amber, had left his life forever. The lies, the deception, all boiled into a kind of rape by omission. In her opinion, Stez had been raped, just like Jessica herself had been by her own ex. This Experiment these men engaged in was like some fetish. </p>
<p>"Yes. I think you're right. We need a better subject. This one is too stubborn." Jessica agreed with Stezmen as she picked up the blade she had come to favor when dealing with getting rid of these people.</p>
<p>"Wai-" Rafael seemed poised to beg for his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Boom!</b>
</p>
<p>The door to the basement they were in crashed open loudly. Jessica turned to see three figures  pushing into the room. The first, she recognized as that Dreamer person, who fancied themselves a superhero. Behind Dreamer there was a black woman holding what appeared to be a pipe or bat and some kind of shield. She hardly had time to take in the third individual who wore some kind of goggles and wrist gauntlet,, before Dreamer was yelling.</p>
<p>"Get away from her!" Dreamer yelled.</p>
<p>The Black woman that she did not recognize moved to intercept Stezmen as he galvanized into action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>              .              .              .             .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>(Nia)</b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia rarely found herself pissed off to the extent she was now. The sight of Gabriella strapped to what was clearly some kind of torture chair was disturbing.  There was clearly bruising on the young woman's face and she looked like her wrist where scratched as if she'd been struggling against the binds. </p>
<p>The petite brunette who stood over her ready to stab her, made a clear picture or the inhumane horrors. Nia moved quickly across the room, practically tackling Jessica away from Gabriella.  She could hear Kelly and Leo fighting Stezmen in the background.</p>
<p>"Get back you freak!" Jessica spat out the words as Nia fought her for the knife.</p>
<p>"Stop! It's over!"</p>
<p>"No. It's not." Jessica yelled, as she scrambled out of Nia hold, kicking back, to hit Nia in the face. </p>
<p>Nia fired a <em> Dream energy blast' </em> directly at Jessica, knocking her back. "Stay down!"</p>
<p>The woman was apparently running on enraged adrenaline though as she rose, closing the distance between them and tackling Nia to the floor. Jessica rose the knife, above Nia but then turned and plunged it into Gabriella's leg.</p>
<p>"Ahhh!!!" Gabriella screamed as warm red blood, gushed from the wound as Jessica yanked the knife out.</p>
<p>"No!" Nia reached for the hand that held the knife and as she gained control, rolled to pin Jessica to the ground so she couldn't harm Gabriella. </p>
<p>"Another one is gonna bleed out." Jessica taunted as she struggled to get free.</p>
<p>"You don't need to do this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia heard the sound of something hitting the floor on the other side of the room and glanced over to see Kelly pulling back from having decked the man she and Leo had been fighting, cold in his face with a surprisingly staunch punch. </p>
<p>"Arsfjll" Jessica yelled, taking advantage of Nia's momentary distraction to slash at her with the knife, cutting her almost at her throat. </p>
<p>Nia grabbed her hand that held the knife and Jessica struggled,  rolling them as they fought. Nia was aware of Gabriella bleeding out in the chair and she struggled not to be stabbed fatally herself.  She charged her hand with energy and pushed at Jessica, throwing them over again.</p>
<p>"Dreamer!" Leo yelled for her.</p>
<p>Jessica's struggling had stopped as the tumble came to an end. The knife was buried in Jessica's chest at an awkward but dangerously deadly angle. Nia moved off of her. Her hand went to the cut on the end of her own throat near her shoulder as Leo ran over to her. Kelly was already moving to free Gabriella. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bang! </b>
</p>
<p>The far side wall cracked open as Supergirl crashed into the room! Alex in her <em> Bluebird </em> Vigilante suit, was right behind her.</p>
<p>"Stop right-" Bluebird was yelling as she entered only to pause as she took in the scene. </p>
<p>" Oh god…" Supergirl whispered as she noticed Jessica on the ground.</p>
<p>Gabriella coughed, gasping in relief as she was finally freed from the chair.  She slid out of the chair, falling into Kelly's arms. Kelly was already using a strip from her shirt to staunch the wound on Gabriella's leg.</p>
<p>One thing was clear to Nia. They had a lot of explaining to do. "You're safe. Your friends sent us." Nia assured Gabriella as she turned to look at her. </p>
<p>In the distance, the wail of sirens could be heard approaching, and some sardonic, cynical part of Nia's mind noted how if they had waited for the police or backup, they would have been too late. People often acted too late for her and her community. She sighed but kept the thought to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>              .            .             .            .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(48 hours later)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia sat in front of her computer, staring at the screen, as she struggled to think of how to title the piece she had been writing. The events of the last few weeks, the violence, the death...Heckler…</p>
<p>Her brain kept vacilating between anger and relief. Gabriella's boyfriend had been waiting at the hospital,  nearly falling over himself with gratitude that she was okay. He had kissed Gabriella like she was his whole world,  when he saw her before the nurses pulled them apart so the could deal with the stab wound. It was both romantic and heartbreaking considering how close they came to losing Gabriella.  Nia had noticed that Gabriella' still trembled minutely from the electrical shocks she suffered. It had just been a long day. Yvette and De had come to the hospital and it had felt like a repeat of a somber activity. Luckily Gabriella had been given prime medical care after Leo threw around some money and insinuations about buying the whole hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Nia just found herself facing the article she had volunteered to write. She struggled to find the right words. Part of her wrestled with the weight that came with taking another human life. Another part of her felt only relief. As long as Heckler...Jessica Quelmen had been around, she was a threat to Nia's community, her friends and future Trans-women.</p>
<p>Nia still recalled Kara's quiet speechlessness wrapped in understanding at the scene of the incident. She still felt the weight of Kara's confused devastation though. It was hard to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The names of over 30 Trans women on her screen at the beginning of her article,  ate at her. The fact that Chaynal was on that list was a gut punch. She was beyond grateful to any deity there was, that Gabriella was saved from a similar fate. She had saved her, so maybe Dreamer was living her purpose after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey." Leo's voice interrupted Nia's thoughts. </p>
<p>Nia looked up as her friend approached her desk. She finally realized how late it was. Most of the day had passed around her. Most of her coworkers were gone. The clock was indicating it was 6:53pm. She had 90 minutes to get this piece to Andrea's desks or the article she had insisted on, wasn't going to publish. "Hey. I didn't hear you coming. I was-" </p>
<p>" It's fine." Leo looked quite relaxed in his black Jeans and t-shirt as he stood with his hand in his pocket. "I just came to check on you."</p>
<p>"I'm just- this article" She gestured at the screen.</p>
<p>"Heckler?"</p>
<p>Nia nodded. " It's been- I- difficult to write."</p>
<p>Leo's eyes soften sympathetically. "Nia, I'm so sorry about Chaynal. "</p>
<p>"Yvette has taken it so hard."</p>
<p>"This shouldn't happen." Leo stated the obvious. "At least you stopped Heckler and saved Gabriella."</p>
<p>Nia grew quiet. " I-I didn't wanna end up killing her. "</p>
<p>"Nia. That wasn't your fault."</p>
<p>"I know. It just- If I was a better hero, I could have-"</p>
<p>"Don't do that to yourself. You did everything you could.  You can't always handle villains with kid gloves."</p>
<p>"I guess, I feel bad that I don't feel worse." Nia admitted. " That woman was horrible. I don't think we should have to sit there and take that violence without fighting back."</p>
<p>"We shouldn't. "</p>
<p>"Everyone always expects us too though."</p>
<p>"Everybody?"</p>
<p>"Kara-"</p>
<p>"-is learning and she understands. You know that right." </p>
<p>Nia nodded. There was a quiet pause in the conversation. "I'm not sure how to get this article right. I don't want it to feel cliche."</p>
<p>Leo walked over and stood right behind Nia, looking at the screen and the current title of the piece. "Trolls Hidden in Margins" He read the title out loud. </p>
<p>"Yeah, It's not my best idea."</p>
<p>Leo stood quietly reading the article for a few moments. "Nia maybe-maybe the reason your feeling ambivalent about this article is because you're writing towards- the -the wrong audience."</p>
<p>"I-I don't know. I guess I want something sensational enough that people will care."</p>
<p>"Which people?"</p>
<p>"Whichever people it is that Andrea thinks we need to reach."</p>
<p>"Nia, your authentic life experience and stories are sensational enough. It's okay to put more of you into this story than you think," Leo advised.</p>
<p>"A little personal disclosure?"</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>"Maybe Semi-Full Disclosure." Nia thought out loud as she re-typed the title of the article and began scanning through it.</p>
<p>"Perfect. "Leo watched her work for a moment. "I'll leave you to it." He said, before heading off.</p>
<p>Nia turned back to the screen to finish her article. She had something to say to anyone who read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's notes: Okay, not to be depressing or be "that person", but as you get to the end of this fanfic, it's important to note that 2020 has been a tumultuous year for Trans-gender Women and Trans-gender men. This is especially true for Trans WoC who have face a disproportionately high level of violence towards their demographic. 2020 saw at least 41 trangender or GNC people killed this year and the majority were Black and latinx. Just take that as some food for thought as you close out this fanfic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author's notes 2: Also if you haven't already,please take a moment to check out the Documentary on Netflix called Disclosure. It features Laverne Cox and honestly I'm low key just semi obsessed with her ever since 'Orange is the new Black' so yeah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author's notes: This fic should mostly serve as a semi- conclusion to the AU that was started with the story about Leo Luthor. I hope it's given some neccesary representation and expansion on storyline's for Trans Characters on fanfic. We may have one small one shot later depending on how this story goes over. Also want to give a thanks to all the Trans and non Trans people who helped me craft this story. The first title that Leo reads for Nia article was the original title of this fanfic BTW. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please leave, questions, comments, kudos or constructive criticisms. I like hearing from you all when I can. Thx.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-PhenominalBrat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>